There comes a time
by Kary G
Summary: This story is after "PTSD". What happens when a girl is raped and killed? What will Olivia do? Will she confess to her partner her assault? Will she find the person who killed this girl? or Will she keep silence and let those images haunt her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**There comes a time**

**By: Kary G.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law and Order SVU. I just wrote this story to entertain other people.

**A/N: **This is my first story about Law and Order SVU. Please be nice and review!

The cool breeze made their way into to the female's detective apartment. She tried to concentrate on closing her eyes. But, the images kept flashing back in her head. She tossed around in her bed trying to erase everything that happened six months ago. But once again his face came back to haunt her.

****FLASHBACK****

_After the outbreak in Sealview Prison was under control. One of the officers handcuffed Olivia and pass her to C.O. and with a "You are going to the Hole" C.O. took her with him._

_Both officer and detective walked downstairs. Olivia looked around trying to recognize the place where he was taking her and knew she was in trouble. Where was Fin when she needed him?_

"_The hole is over in C-block. What are we doing down here?" the female detective stated._

"_Shut up!" C.O. ordered. They finish walking down the stairs. It was a basement. _

"_What is he going to do?" Olivia thought. "Captain, I'm sorry I freaked because of the outbreak, I apologize" she figured that maybe apologizing was going to make him change his mind._

"_Oh we're way past apologies now. Now shut up and do what you're told." He commanded. Although they were not coming down the stairs Olivia walked a little bit more with C.O. behind her. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that a mattress was in the floor._

"_No. Don't. What do you want?" her voice became shaky._

"_What every guy wants." A smile formed in the officer lips. The space between Olivia and C.O. was less. C.O. kissed her right ear. His tongue tasting the soft skin of Olivia, her fear was starting to rise. She tried to escape but C.O. pushed her to the mattress. _

"_Get off me! Help!" she yelled hoping somebody would hear her cries for help. _

_C.O. chuckle hearing the screams of what he thought was a dangerous woman. Keep screaming. They won't hear you" _

"_Somebody help me! Help" the male officer lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. Olivia kept screaming. He just smiled and kissed her neck. Convinced that she was going to follow his game. He took the handcuffs off her right wrist but that only gave Olivia time to attack him. She raised her left elbow making him almost loose his balance; she then threw a punch with her right hand to his face. He fell on the mattress and saw her run away from him. He walked through the basement trying to find her; he took his flashback from his pants and search for Olivia. He knocked some chairs and called her. "Come out, come out wherever you are! You can run but you can't hide!" he shouted in purpose so she could hear what he was saying. Until he found her behind some boxes._

"_Please don't.." she begged him but C.O. hit her abdomen and back with his baton. She fell, her knees touching the ground. Once again Olivia hit his abdomen with his left elbow giving her time to get up and run. She ran to a door and noticed it was locked. She pounded at the door with her hands and started to yell for help. Officer Lowell Harris ran to where Olivia was standing. When she turned around was caught by surprise. C.O. slapped her hard across her face making her loose her balance and fell to the floor. _

"_No, no!" Olivia yelled looking at C.O. using the handcuffs that was loose in one of her hands to handcuffed her against the bars of the basement door._

"_Shut up!" he told her. The tears welled up in her eyes when she realized that she was not going to make it out of there. He smiled and did what he was supposed to do in the first place. He saw her in the floor crying until he zipped his pants. In that moment Detective Fin Tuotola opened another door in the basement._

"_Let her go now!" Fin shouted at C.O._

"_Get the hell out of here!" C.O. shot back._

"_Police!" Fin replied showing the "officer" his badge. "Move away C.O, move away!"_

"_She tried to escape" C.O. used Olivia's escape as an excuse but Fin was not convinced._

"_And you dropped your pants to stop her!" Fin commented._

_Olivia gasped for air. She stood up taking one of the bars with her other hand. Her eyes looked directly at C.O. and with a clear and angry tune in her voice she said: "Lowell Harris you are under arrest for raping Ashley Tyler"_

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wasn't a dangerous criminal, she was a cop!. "You are a cop?!" Lowell looked at her._

_She nodded. "Who's the bitch now?" she questioned him but he didn't answer._

****End of Flashback****

Crying, Olivia Benson sat up in her bed. Cold sweat ran down her face and neck. She knew that even if she took some days off, she was going to have those images. She looked at the clock next to the lamp that was placed in a small cabinet next to her bed. it was 6:30 a.m. Olivia stood up and walked to the bathroom determined that she was not going to take Cragen orders.

After taking her shower she took her gun and badge. In less than five minutes she was locking the door and going to her car. She drove and finally arrived to New York Police Department. She entered the building and walked upstairs. Suddenly those stairs reminded her of that basement. _"God, not again" _she thought until…

"I thought you had some days off," her partner Elliot Stabler said.

"You are right but I decided that my job was more important," she replied trying to hide her sadness. Elliot looked at her and saw her face. She was tired.

"You sure you're ok, Liv?" Elliot approached to where she was.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be ok?"

"You tell me," he said waiting for her to tell him what was going through her mind.

"I- -" she was caught off guard. But, her phone rang. She moved her gaze to the phone and took the phone in her hands.

'Detective Benson" she identify herself to the person at the other end of the line. "We'll be right there," she hung up the phone and looked up to her partner. "That was Munch, a seventeen-year-old girl was raped a few hours ago and he needs us," Stabler followed her partner.

"He needs us? For what?" Stabler asked his partner.

"You'll see," Olivia answer back.

**Minutes later**

Both partners got out of the car and saw Munch and Fin trying to talk to a teenager girl that was in an alley. The girl was shaking looking at the two male detectives. Elliot and Olivia approached to where their friends were. When the girl noticed Olvia she ran to her sobbing and trembling. Benson received the girl with her arms wide open. The four detectives took her to the Police Department.

****Interrogation Room****

The girls was not a criminal but Olivia figured that this girl needed a quiet space and the most important thing..a woman to tell her story.

"I don't know why I came here," the teenager girl confessed to the detective.

"Tyra, You did a great job. Do you know who did this to you?" Benson asked the girl.

"I…I" her voice trailed off and broke down. Olivia placed her hands in the terrified girl.

"Nobody can hurt you here. Take your time," Olivia whispered to Tyra.

"I was…I was going to school and I noticed a man was following me, I walked fast but then I notice he was running towards me. I tripped and fell on the cold ground and that is when he put a cloth in my mouth so I couldn't scream and the he…he.." Tyra broke down once again unable to continue with her story. Olivia held her knowing the next part.

"You are going to have to report this person and.." but Tyra cut her off.

"No, I can't!" Tyra stated. Her arms tighten around Benson's waist.

"You have to do it. This person will be behind bars and will never hurt you," she tried to convince the girl.

"It's easy for you to say because you have never been raped," that word "never" echoed through Olivia's head. She lied to the girl telling her she was right knowing that Elliot and Munch along with Fin were behind the glass hearing and watching her moves.

"_Thank god, Capitan Cragen is not here,"_ she thought.

"Ok, I'll do it. But not today. I'll do it tomorrow, right now I want to go home," Tyra told Olivia whipping her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'll take you home," Olivia offered Tyra to take her home but Tyra said NO. she told the detective that a friend lived two blocks away from the police department and once she got there she was going to call her. Olivia reluctantly agree and gave Tyra he business card. "What about your parents Tyra?"

"They died two years ago in a car accident. I've been living with my friend Eva, the girl that I told you that lives two blocks from here,"

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to your friends house?"

"Yes Olivia, I am sure" Tyra opened the door from the interrogation room and walked out of this place not knowing what or who was waiting for her outside.

********

Tyra walked through the lonely streets. It was cloudy. She stopped walking and looked around feeling that somebody was watching her. She was going to run but felt something cold against her head. A mysterious male voice whispered to her.

"If you move, I'll pull the trigger and kill you," that voice…she knew that voice!

"What do you want? You already did your thing, please let me go," she pleaded.

'What do I want? I want you to disappear,"

"Why? Please let me go!" she cried.

"I can't let you go. Because if I let you go, you'll call the police," the man told her. Suddenly something caught his eye. He moved his hand inside the pocket of her sweater and found Olivia's business card. He pushed her, the gun pointing to her back. "Keep walking," he ordered her until they arrived to an alley for the second time. He did not waste anytime and pulled the trigger. The bullet travel directly to her heart killing her instantly, he looked at her falling to the ground and then he hid the gun in his pants and ran away from the alley.

********


	2. Chapter 2

**There comes a time**

**Chapter 2**

By: Kary G.

**A/N: **First of all thank you all for your reviews; the day I posted chapter 1 was the day that I started it and finished it. It took me 45 to an hour and believe it or not sometimes my English is not good and that is because my first language is Spanish but I am trying so hard to learn day by day a new word. Second. I know this chapter is too short but college especially the final exams are driving crazy.

The moon shone up in the dark sky throwing some light through the windows of the New York Police Department. Olivia Benson tried to concentrate in the paperwork that was in her desk. But, the only thing that she could think of was Tyra. _"Did she forget to call me?" _that question popped up in her mind. She kept staring at the telephone not noticing her partner.

Elliot stood up from his desk and took his jacket. He began to walk away from his desk but when he said "See you tomorrow Liv," and Olivia did not replied with a _"Ok," _or _"Bye," _ his partner stopped and went to her desk.

Olivia was so lost in her own world. Tyra's worry voice, yelling for help echoed in Olivia's head, little did she know that the teenage girl that she tried to help was dead not so far from the Police Department. _"Olivia, help me!" _she heard the same three words over and over again.

"Liv, Are you ok?" Elliot's question brought her back to reality. She blinked and looked at Elliot and then around the room. To her surprise nobody was there only her and her partner.

"Yes, it's just…." She was going to tell Elliot that she was worried about Tyra but at the last minute decided not to say a thing. "It's just that I am tired," she smiled to her partner hoping he was going to stop the questions.

"You know, I'm a pretty good listener," Olivia looked away. She wanted to tell him that she needed help, that she was sexually assaulted and felt empty inside but most important she needed him. Her eyes filled with tears but manage held them back wishing for something to happen so he couldn't see her like that. And it did! The phone rang.

Elliot took the call, he listened for a few seconds and by the look in his eyes, it was not a good thing. "Thank you, Fin" he hung up the phone and looked at Olivia.

Olivia stood up and walked to her partner until she was face to face with him. "Elliot, what's wrong?"

"That was Fin, Tyra…Tyra was found death in an alley not to far from here," Olivia was speechless trying to understand the words that her partner was telling her until it hit her. Her face became pale, her breathing became faster and her legs were threatening to stop supporting all her weight. Elliot helped her to a chair and somehow Fin's words came to mind. _"Take your time, feel your feet on the ground, breathe,"_

"Liv, breathe," Elliot suggested to his partner worry that she was going to faint.

"Yes, I'm fine, let's…let's go,"

"Whoa, you are not going anywhere, you'll stay here until you feel better," Elliot ordered to his partner. The sound of Elliot's voice reminded her of Capt. Cragen.

"The hell I will," she stood up, sometimes she could be so stubborn. Elliot didn't like the idea but knew that Olivia was not going to stay and so he helped her to his car,afraid that she was going to loose her balance.

****Crime Scene****

Olivia did not wait for Elliot to stop the car, she almost jump and hurried to where the body laid covered with a blanket.

"Liv, I am so sorry…" Fin commented looking at his friend. She didn't pay attention, maybe Elliot was wrong, maybe Tyra was at her friend's house and she was going to call her anytime but when she removed the blanket…there was no doubt that the person laying there was Tyra.

"Did you find something?" Olivia questioned Fin. He shook his head NO. "In that case I hope the bastard runs, because if I find him…he's not going to live to confessed his side of the story," and with that she turn around and walked away. The only thing that Fin did at that point was looking at the female detective walked away from the crime scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**There comes a time**

**Chapter 3**

By: Kary G.

**A/N #1: **The song that I used for this story is called "There comes a time" by Celine Dion. Also, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Enjoy!

**A/N #2: **I was wrong sorry, I wrote this chapter meaning that Olivia was raped but like one of the person that review this chapter told me that it was a different thing getting rapped and assaulted. So I changed a few small things.

****At the Police Department****

Olivia returned to the Police Department trying to find some information about Tyra. She knew that the girl lived two blocks from the Police Department but she didn't know the number of the house or the names of the people living there with her. She sat and let her fingers typed wildly on the keyboard.

She heard footsteps in the distance but didn't pay much attention; maybe it was Elliot that was going to tell her for the eight time that it was late and that she needed some rest. But, it wasn't Elliot.

"I thought I told you to take some days off," Capt. Cragen entered the room.

"I couldn't," Olivia replied.

"I know that you are having a hard time and…" Olivia cut him off.

"Stop! Please just stop," she said trying to control her emotions.

"Olivia, what happened to that girl wasn't your fault," Capt. Cragen reminded her.

"Yes, it was…I should've convince her to filed a report, she knew the person who raped her and I let her go. So, don't come here and tell me that it was not my fault. If somebody is responsible for her death, I am." Disappointed of herself, Olivia walked away from her Capitan and entered to another room that had several bunk beds.

She lay down in one of the beds and closed her big brown eyes trying to sleep but opened them up afraid that the flashbacks were going to come back. The tears streamed down her face, a sob escaped her lips. She tried to stop those sobs but took the pillow and covered her mouth and this time was impossible for her to stop, she cried knowing that she was alone. She moved her body position to the right looking against the wall and continued crying unaware that a pair of blue eyes was looking at her.

Elliot stood there by the doorway looking at her partner so vulnerable and afraid like a child looking for his mother. He wanted to hold her in his strong arms and he wanted to tell her that everything was going to be fine but decided to leave her alone. After all her tears were for Tyra…or something else?

Olivia tired of crying closed her eyes and slept. But still, her mind drifted back to another uncomfortable event and that was admitting that she was sexually assaulted..

***Flashback***

"_It happened 4 months ago, I was working undercover at a prison and the male guard tried to rape me and I was..I was ok at first and then…I've starting reliving it. I feel very jumpy, I can't sleep and I…I feel very out of control and the thing is that I wasn't even raped…"_

"_Olivia, you were sexually assaulted," the woman told Olivia._

"_He came so close and there was nothing that I can do to stop him. He had a weapon and he completely overpowered me and I never should've let him take me down there, 'cause I know better than that,"_

"_Raped victims often blame themselves; you know how misplaced that blame is," _

"_I know, I know, I know, I've told that same thing to another women but now I feel…I feel that I don't deserve to be here, I feel like..I feel like he stole something from me and…and I need dealing with it," Olivia finished her story. _

***End of Flashback***

Olivia woke up from her sleep with those words ringing in her ears. _"Olivia, you were sexually assaulted" _over and over again. She looked out the window and saw the sun greeting her. She stood up and went to her desk. It was Sunday, fortunately for the female detective nobody was there or at least that's what she thought.

"Good morning Olivia. How are you?" her partner greeted her.

"I'm fine. What..what are you doing here?"

"Just came to check on you,"

"How did you know that I was here?" Olivia questioned Elliot.

"Once I dropped you off, I knew you were going to stay here. Did you find some information about Tyra?"

"Yes, I did." She handed a file to Elliot. "Just let me go to my apartment and take a shower really quick and we'll go,"

"Whatever you say Liv," Olivia left the police department, Elliot behind her.

After thirty minutes both detectives arrived at Tyra's house. Olivia and Elliot got out of the car. Elliot walked upstairs and was going to ring the doorbell but Olivia stood there looking at the pictures of Tyra's dead body.

"Olivia," Elliot called her.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she took a deep breath and walked upstairs to where her partner was. They waited a few minutes. Finally, the door was open by a teenager girl, the girl was tall. Her blonde hair down to her shoulder and her eyes were blue like a sapphire.

"Good Morning," The girl greeted the detectives smiling to them showing her white teeth. It looked like pearls.

"Good morning. Are you family of Tyra Wilson?" Elliot questioned the girl.

"I am her friend Eva Castillo, she lives here with me. I've been looking for her since yesterday morning,"

"I am Detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Olivia Benson," he told to the girl showing his badge to Eva.

"Did something happen to her?" Eva's voice became shaky.

"Yes, Tyra Wilson was found dead in an alley yesterday morning," Eva cried for her friend. Her body clung to the door for support. Elliot and Olivia helped her to the couch. Eva's father hearing her cries ran to her from the kitchen to the living room and asked what was going on.

"Sir, we need to ask you a few question," Olivia was next to speak.

"Ask whatever you want," Mr. Castillo said hugging Eva.

"Did you know if Tyra had a boyfriend at school?" Elliot was the first one to ask.

"Not that I know of," he confessed.

Olivia looked at Eva and asked her the same. "Eva. Are you sure that Tyra never had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, Detective Benson, I am sure of that. She was a wonderful person. She was more into school than boyfriends,"

"Did you notice something unusual the last day you saw her?" Stabler questioned the teenage girl.

"No, she left the house as usual and that's it,"

"If you think of something else just give me a call?" Olivia gave to Eva her business card and left the house with her partner.

Olivia and Elliot drove back to the police department. Olivia was the first one to get to her desk. Elliot came in later with some mail in his hand. He gave Olivia her mail and took his to his desk. He kept opening envelopes and throwing them away noticing that not all of his mail was important. The only important thing was just reminders that his cell phone payment was due in two weeks.

Olivia looked through her mail and found nothing but bills too. Elliot stopped looking at one of his letters, he was going to throw it away but notice that it was a reminder for another therapy group session. But, that was not for him. He kept reading until he read his partner's name.

"Olivia," he called her.

"Yes," she answered.

"What the hell happened six months ago in that basement?" she was confused but also caught off guard by his question.

"_Why is he asking me that?" _she thought, she froze in her seat not knowing what to say to him. "Nothing happened,"

"Really?" He questioned once again.

"Elliot nothing happened." She told him once again.

"Then, what does this mean?" he held the white envelope that said **'Therapy Group Session For Sexually Assault Victims'**

"Maybe they put my name by mistake, you know it happens all the time," the silence in the room make Olivia uncomfortable. She turned on the radio and stood up and excused herself telling her partner that she was going to the bathroom but Elliot took her by the arm and sat her on his desk blocking her way by putting himself in front of her.

"Olivia, what the hell happened six months ago? Why are you so distracted that easily? When I told you about Tyra's death you almost fainted. So don't tell me that nothing is going on because is obvious that something is going on," he stated.

_Let me be your soldier  
I__'ll stand up for you  
When your world comes crashing down  
I'll be the one to hold you  
Let me be your soldier  
I'll fight the fight for you  
When you're up against the wall  
I will pull you through _

"Let me go! Nothing happened!" the tears welled up in her eyes. Elliot noticed it.

"Please, talk to me," he said gently whipping the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I can't…I can't Elliot," she said looking at the floor and trying to avoid his touch.

_There comes a time  
In everybody__'s life  
When alone is not enough  
To make things right  
There comes a time  
When we need to ask for help  
When you're lost and just not strong enough  
To make it through the night  
When your love is on the frontline…  
__  
_

"Look at me," he lifted her chin so she could look at him. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"Yes Elliot but this…this is too much for me to bear," she confessed to him.

_Let me be your soldier  
I__'ll take the pain for you  
When no one else is on your side  
I'll defend you  
Let me be your soldier  
I'll carry the cross for you  
When you're down and on your knees  
I'll protect you  
_

"Liv, do you trust me?"

"Yes, with my life," she answered.

"Then trust me now. What did Lowell Harris do to you in that basement?" Elliot had to ask, he tried to hide the fear that was rising through his voice.

_There comes a time  
In everybody__'s life  
When alone is not enough  
To make things right  
There comes a time  
When we need to ask for help  
When we're lost and just not strong enough  
To make it through the night  
When your love is on the frontline…  
Let me be your soldier _

"There was an outbreak in Sealview Prison. Something about a vaccine that Fin told me. After the outbreak was "under control" an officer handcuffed me and then Lowell approached and told me that he was going to take to a place called "The Hole" we walked downstairs and I told him that it was not where he was supposed to take me…I apologize but he threw me to a mattress that was on the floor and I hit him. I tried to escape…" her voice trailed off and the sobs came again.

"And?" Elliot encouraged her to finish the story even though it was painful for her.

"And he…" Olivia closed her eyes remembering her cries for help. "He..oh Elliot….he sexually assaulted me," Elliot embraced her and let her cry in his shoulder. She cried like she never cry before. He knew she was going to need all the help she could get.

_There comes a time  
In everybody__'s life  
When alone is not enough  
To make things right  
There comes a time  
When we need to ask for help  
When we're lost and just not strong enough  
To make it through the night  
When your love is on the frontline  
When your love is on the frontline  
When your love is on the frontline… _

"Why me...this was not supposed…to...to happen…why?" Olivia said between sobs._  
_

"Shh, it's ok." He kissed her chestnut hair and kept talking near her ear telling her that everything was going to be ok and that he was going to help her get through this.

_Let me be your soldier,  
I'll die for you… _

Elliot kept talking softly in her ear. His hand massaged her back. Olivia cried in his shoulder. He could feel his shirt wet of her tears and that only make Elliot to hug her tightly. Olivia felt so safe and protected in his arms. She wanted to let go but it was hard to explain and it was also hard for her to avoid his arms. Both partners were so lost in their own thought with lots of emotions that they did not hear what the announcer said in the radio.

"_Ladies and gentlemen we have breaking news. Five inmates escaped from Prison. These persons are very dangerous. The only information that we have right now is that three of the inmates are murderers and the other two are rapists. We'll let you know more on this breaking news in a few more minutes…."_

The End.

**A/N #3:** Should I continue another story? Or Should I stop here? It's up to you. Let me know what you guys think when you send your reviews.


End file.
